Father-Son Camping Trip
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE WARNING CURSED CHILD COMPLIANT Harry is all set to go on a camping trip with Albus, and then his son looks up at him with pleading eyes...


**Author's Note: Canon compliant up to the end of Cursed Child, then I had fun with it. (Don't know about the rest of you, but I can cope with Harry having been married with Ginny and creating the children, so long as they are apart at the _start_ of the story and I don't have to read about it.) Enjoy!**

James had been invited to a friend's birthday party, and Lily had no inclination toward roughing it, so it had looked as if Harry and Albus would be on their own for their camping trip. That was, until his son had looked up at him with pleading eyes, and asked if Scorpius and his father could join them too. Unable to refuse, Harry had agreed, realising even as he did so that it would be a horrible idea.

He was pretty sure that _Draco Malfoy_ had as much inclination toward roughing it, if not _less_ , than Lily – as far as he knew, the only time the blonde had camped was when he was on the run after sixth year.

Regardless, Harry packed everything he thought he might need, saw James to his friend's house, after giving Lily a kiss while leaving her with her Mother.

"Ready for this?" he asked Albus as they strode up to the Malfoy Manor, Harry doing his best to suppress his memories.

"It's going to be fun!" he declared with the optimism of youth.

Harry found an answering smile, even _he_ had been that young and optimistic. Once.

The blondes met them at the gate, a practical decision as it was difficult to apparate within the grounds. "Ready to go Scorpius?" Harry asked, smiling the blonde nodded looking as eager as Albus.

"As am I," Draco drawled.

Harry attempted to hide his shiver – badly – and nodded. "Shall we?"

The blonde gestured for Harry to precede him. Suddenly glad he had been able to share the destination with the blonde, rather than having to attain a Portkey, Harry took firm hold of Albus, and Apparated the pair to their destination, steadying his son when he wobbled. A moment later, the two blondes joined them.

Harry had been careful _not_ to pick any spot where he – along with Ron and Hermione – had camped in their seventh year. He didn't want the past to encroach on this trip. He glanced at the blonde, he hoped he was still able to stick to that.

Without discussion, the adults began to set up camp, giving the boys tasks to accomplish which were relatively simple but necessary.

Harry was surprised by how much he had enjoyed the day, Draco had turned out to be good company – though whether that was the influence of their sons so close, he was unsure. After a beseeching look from Albus, Harry conceded that the boys could share a tent, while he and Draco shared the other.

He regretted it the moment he agreed. His regret deepened when he slipped into the tent and realised that the two sleeping bags had been zipped together. "It gets cold," Draco murmured. "And since you insisted on putting out the fire…" he trailed off.

"Makes sense," Harry replied, only slightly breathy. He glanced away from the blonde. "If I never said it, sorry about Daphne. You obviously loved each other, and Scorpius, very much."

"And I'm sorry about your divorce," the blonde remarked, his comment causing Harry to look back at him. "It wasn't what I asked you to look into, was it?"

Harry shook his head. "The events that unfolded from that request may have…made us realise the need, but you weren't directly responsible." He shrugged. "Sometimes people grow apart, and since we would have only been staying together for the children, we decided it wasn't fair on any of us to stay married."

"Very wise."

"Even Gryffindors can be smart too, you know," he teased.

"I _had_ noticed," he drawled. "Shall we go to bed?"

Harry nodded, and slid into the sleeping bag after the blonde, all too soon feeling Draco's warmth engulf him…making him hard. He flushed and hoped to Merlin-

"Want some help with that?" he drawled, making Harry flush. The blonde slid over until Harry could feel his answering hardness. "Tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop," he breathed, inches away from the brunet.

"I-" he cut off as he locked eyes with the blonde. "Merlin, I want this," he moaned, opening his mouth to the blonde the second he leant forward for a kiss.

He pulled back only once he had made the brunet moan, and they were both panting hard. A flick of the wrist and naked skin pressed against naked skin. Harry let out another moan…even before Draco wrapped his long, eloquent fingers around his shaft. The brunet moaned and returned the favour. The pair soon stroking the other's hard shaft.

"I don't know about you," Draco drawled. "But this isn't enough for me," he purred, Harry's need filled eyes giving his answer. He cast the charms to clean, stretch and lubricate. Harry shuddered. "Been with a man before?" he asked softly. Harry shook his head. "Then it may feel strange, possibly even uncomfortable, at first, but it will soon turn to pleasure."

"I trust you," Harry replied, making the blonde blink.

Draco released the lion's shaft, urged him to wrap his legs around the blonde's waist, and slowly slid into the brunet. He slid in an inch at a time – he was not small in either length or girth, and he had no desire to hurt the brunet. Not when he was finally getting to _touch_.

Harry let out a wrecked moan as Draco bottomed out. "So full," he moaned.

Draco smirked and nipped the brunet's bottom lip. "You like that Harry?" he purred. "Like being full of me?"

"Yes," he moaned.

"You want me to take you hard and fast, or slow and gentle?"

"Hard and fast," he replied, flushing furiously.

Draco chuckled wickedly. "I'm impatient too," he murmured, semi-teasing, barely giving the brunet chance to process his words before he gave him exactly what he asked for.

He drove the brunet over the edge, following soon after. Harry panted as he came down from his high and realised… "You're still hard," he panted.

"One round isn't enough for me," Draco drawled, making Harry shiver. "What about you?"

"Absolutely not," he replied firmly, making the blonde grin. "We're going to be shattered in the morning," he murmured.

"But it'll be worth it," Draco replied with a wicked grin.

"Please," Harry whimpered, shifting needily.

"Look at you," Draco purred, as he began to take the brunet again. "So needy for _me_."

"Draco," he moaned, lifting his hips to meet the blonde's thrusts.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

It was…several…rounds later when they were both finally sated, the blonde curved possessively around the brunet. "We should try and get _some_ sleep," he drawled, smirking at the brunet's shiver.

"We sh-" Harry cut off abruptly. "Wait, did you cast contraceptive charms?" he asked softly, turning so he faced the blonde.

"No," he replied unrepentantly. Harry opened his mouth. "Would you really be upset if you carried _our_ child?" he whispered temptingly.

Harry sighed softly. "No," he admitted.

"Nor would I," the blonde replied, closing the distance between them for a sweet kiss.

"You don't waste any time," Harry groused half-heartedly.

"This," he stated, gesturing to the two of them, "has been _years_ in the making."

"Making up for lost time then?" Harry teased.

"Quite possibly."

"I hope to Merlin the boys aren't taking after us," Harry breathed.

"In _which_ way?" Draco drawled and Harry blushed.

"How can you make me blush after what we just did?" he groused. "Okay, let me clarify. I hope that if they have…chemistry between them, that it doesn't take them as long to get together as it did us, _but_ I hope they're not emulating what we did tonight. They're a bit young for that."

"Are you sure?" Draco teased suggestively.

"When _we_ were his age, we weren't," Harry opposed. "Well I don't know about you, but _I_ wasn't, and neither were my peers in Gryffindor. Snogging, certainly, masturbating, definitely, but sexual contact with a partner we didn't do until sixth year at the earliest."

"Do you think that Slytherin was a den of iniquity?" Asked archly.

"No!" Harry protested laughing. "But your House could be more emotionally developed than mine was, it wasn't exactly a subject that was discussed Inter-House, was it?"

Draco smiled, and leant forward to rub noses with the brunet. "At least I knew what I was getting into with _you_ ," he stated.

"Merlin," Harry breathed. "You of _anyone_ know my worst faults."

"And you mine."

Harry inclined his head. "I suppose it gives us a decent shot at a lasting relationship doesn't it?" he murmured. He tangled his fingers in Draco's platinum locks. "And you better be considering a lasting relationship with me, Draco Malfoy," he said forcefully. "Especially since you didn't cast contraceptive charms."

Draco grinned unrepentantly. "Well, I couldn't ask you to marry me so soon after your divorce, it would be uncouth."

"But you can knock me up?"

"That isn't uncouth if I plan to marry you before the birth of our child," he replied with a smirk.

Harry laughed. "Just shut up, or I'll still be arguing with you when the boys wake up," he ordered, snuggling close as he settled to sleep.

"Harry?" The brunet hummed. " _Do_ you have a problem with Albus and Scorpius dating?" he asked softly.

"Why would I?" he breathed, just before his breathing evened out.

Draco smiled and kissed the top of the brunet's messy hair, even as he made a note to have a discussion with his son when he had the chance. After he took advantage to seduce Harry at every opportunity on this trip.


End file.
